1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for automation and enhancement of customer service in vehicle distress situations. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring motor vehicle operational characteristics to obtain increased amounts of data relating to the state of the vehicle for purposes of providing a more comprehensive and immediate customer service response in cases such as thefts, accidents, breakdown, potential breakdown, mechanical failure or potential mechanical failure or emergency.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods for determining the type and level of customer service required by a consumer were dependent upon on personal interaction with the customer and their ability to locate and purchase the needed services after a loss. The principal problem with such conventional methods is the time required identifying the need, servicing the need and the extent to which the customer can effectively purchase the needed services in a timely manner.
In instances of distress involving vehicles such as thefts, accidents, breakdown, potential breakdown, mechanical or other potential distress situations (collectively, xe2x80x9cdistress eventsxe2x80x9d), typical customer services responses may only be initiated by the customer after the distress event. Some prior art systems suggest utilization of onboard sensor systems to detect an emergency situation and to notify appropriate medical and law enforcement authorities automatically. Such systems improve the response time in an emergency but do little to help the customer recover from such situations.
In one embodiment, the present invention contemplates a new and improved motor vehicle monitoring, recording and communication system, which may support improved and enhanced customer service in response to a distress situation. Such a system is adaptable to current electronic operating systems, tracking systems and communication systems for the improved extraction of selected situational related data. In other embodiments, either the customer or a third party may initiate the enhanced customer services contemplated where such vehicle monitoring equipment is unavailable or malfunctioning.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for automation and enhancement of customer service in vehicle distress situations. A typical process according to the present invention involves the detection of a vehicle distress event. Event detection may be accomplished in a variety of ways including detection based upon feedback from onboard sensors, customer initiated reporting or third party reporting. Once a distress event is detected, a response plan is generated based upon the detected event. In some embodiments, the response plan may also be impacted by other criteria such as insurance coverage connected with the vehicle, warranty information associated with the vehicle or a customer profile connected with either the usual driver of the vehicle and/or the vehicle itself. The response plan is then acted upon in an automated fashion. Elements of a response plan may include dispatching appropriate emergency assistance, arranging and delivering a rental vehicle, scheduling a repair appointment, checking parts availability and preordering out-of-stock parts at the location where the repair appointment was scheduled, notifying the customer of suggested maintenance or immediate potential problems, dispatching of or scheduling of an appoint with a claims adjustor, notifying parties designated by the customer.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention.